


They were roommates, oh my god they were roommates

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Academy!Bones, Academy!Kirk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Starfleet Academy, Unrequited Love, trans!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Leonard sits at the rests hands in his hair grabbing at his scalp, trying to focus. Despite the loud lewd noises coming for the other end of the dorm room.  He sighed loudly, he couldn’t take much more of this.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	They were roommates, oh my god they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I love trans Kirk, also this was gonna be more then one chapter but it ended up being only one. I hope y’all enjoy

Leonard sits at the rests hands in his hair grabbing at his scalp, trying to focus. Despite the loud lewd noises coming for the other end of the dorm room. He sighed loudly, he couldn’t take much more of this.   
His studies weren’t suffering thank goodness, but his mental state might be. Why did James have to bring home a new person every night. It was getting obnoxious. And it hurt a little bit every time, but McCoy wouldn’t admit that, he had his pride to think about. And James T Kirk would never want him, a medical student slightly older than him. Who would want him? No one thought McCoy, no one would want me.   
Suddenly there were sounds of commotion coming from Jim’s side of the dorm, not the merry love making kind but more like arguing and upsetment. Leonard looked over to see Jim standing pulling his underwear back on, a upset and hurt look on his face. The woman who was previously in bed was quickly putting her clothes back on  
“Get out. get out now” said James in a gruff voice, assertive and confident, but McCoy knew him better than most, behind that facade Kirk was holding back tears. She must have really done something awful thought McCoy. The lady left and Kirk sat down on his bed, Leonard quickly made some camomile tea and rushed over.   
“What happened kiddo? You want me to chase her down and give her a good punch or a mild case of some space illness?” Leonard handed Jim the tea and gave him a pat on the back, taking in the look of one shirtless James T Kirk. He glanced at the two scars under his chest, as his gaze moved up, he suddenly noticed streaks of tears running down Kirk's face. “Kiddo what’s wrong” he said concerned.   
“She thought the scars were battle scars, but she didn’t get too happy when I took my pants off. I guess I didn’t have what she wanted….. I thought she knew already, I thought everyone knew? I thought she would be okay with this with me” Kirk drinks some of the tea sniffling.   
“She’s not worth you jim. She's not worth all of you, your splendor. She isn’t worthy of your love. If she can’t see past your biological sex then she doesn’t deserve any of you at all” Leonard blushed lightly as he said this the words just falling out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. He squeezed Jim’s shoulder “you are more than the sum of your parts. What’s in your pants doesn’t determine how amazing of a partner you would be. How wonderful you are. How happy I am to even know you and be your friend.” He said, not noticing the small little smirk growing on Jim’s face. “I love you too McCoy” said Kirk in a quick but quiet voice.   
Leonard is taken aback a bit by what he just heard. “You don’t mean that. You couldn’t love me, I’m not good enough” McCoy sighed and rested his forehand against Jim’s shoulder.   
“Leonard I love you. I just never thought you would love me. I love you” Kirk smiled   
“Jim I love you so much. You’re handsome and smart and confident. Just perfect” Leonard looked like in the eyes, and smiled slightly. Kirk smiled and kissed him. Bones hugged him and kissed back. Everything in the universe was at peace in that moment


End file.
